Past the Point of No Return
by Kardula Bloodstone
Summary: Title says all. Read for more info. There's no plot, just some cute fluff. It's my first songfic, ppl, so be nice when R&Ring! Thank you! Should this be rated M or T?


A/N: New Six and Peri fic! I just love that pairing! Well, there's not much else, so...Enjoy the fic!_  
_

_Too many years fighting back tears,_

_Why can't the past just die?_

_Wishing you were somehow here again,_

_Knowing we must say Good Bye,_

Peri sat on her bed. She had managed to buy a thing called a CD player at a store called TARGET and a CD to go with it. The CD was called _The Phantom of the Opera_. She knew the story and play very well. But the CD she bought was the 2004 Soundtrack. A movie version.

_Try to forgive, teach me to live!_

_Give me the strength to try!_

The actor singing really delivered the meaning of the song, _Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again_. As Peri listened, she kept thinking of the Doctor. His tight, curly blond hair, is flamboyant patchwork coat, and most of all, his beautiful blue eyes.

_No more memories, no more silent tears,_

_No more gazing across the wasted years,_

_Help me say good bye._

_Help me say, Good Bye! _

The American girl pressed the pause button as the song ended. It was a beautiful song. It had always been her favorite in the musical. Now it was her favorite in this version too. She suddenly heard footsteps coming toward her door. Peri knew it was the Doctor. She pressed the rewind button, going back to the beginning of the song.

_You were once my one companion,_

_You were all that mattered._

_You were once a friend and father,_

_Then my world was shattered._

"Knock knock!" the Doctor said. "May I come in?"

"Yes, Doctor." Peri replied.

_Wishing you were somehow here again,_

_Wishing you were somehow near,_

_Sometimes it seems if I just dreamed,_

_Somehow you would be here._

"I take it that you like _The Phantom of the Opera_." the Doctor remarked.

"Oh yes." replied Peri. "It was my favorite musical when I was a child."

"I heard this song playing before."

"Yes. It's my favorite."

"What's the next song?"

"Past the Point of No Return."

"Sounds...dark." the Doctor said, "To put it lightly."

"Why don't you listen and hear for yourself?" Peri said and pressed the skip button.

The Doctor keened his ears as a man began the song.

_Passerino, go away for the trap is set,_

_And waits for its prey._

_You have come here, in pursuit of your deepest urge._

_In pursuit of that wish which till now,_

_has been silent, silent._

_I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge._

_In your mind you've already succumbed to me,_

_Dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me,_

_Now you are here with me. No second thoughts,_

_You've decided, decided._

"I was right. Very dark." the Doctor commented.

_Past the Point of No Return! _

_No backward glances,_

_Our games of Make Believe are at an end!_

_Past all thought of "If" or "When", no use resisting! _

_Abandon thought and let the dream descend,_

_What raging fire shall flood the soul?_

_What rich desire unlocks its door?_

_What sweet seduction lies before us?_

The Doctor put his arm around his companion's shoulders. This song explained what he wanted to say to her perfectly.

_Past the Point of No Return!_

_The final Threshold,_

_What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn,_

_Beyond the Point of No Return?_

The handsome Time Lord tightened his hold on Peri's shoulders ever so slightly. Hopefully she could take the not-so-subtle hint he was giving her. As the female character from before began to sing.

_You have brought me to moment when words run dry._

_To that moment when speech disappears into silence, silence._

_I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why!_

_In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining,_

_Defenseless and silent, now I am here with you._

_No second thoughts, I've decided, decided._

_Past the Point of No Return, no going back now!_

_Our Passion-Play has now at last begun!_

_Past all thought of "Right" or Wrong",_

_One final question! _

_How long are we to wait before we're one?_

_When will the blood begin to race?_

_The sleeping bud burst into bloom?_

_When will the flames, at last, _

_consume us?_

Peri leaned into the Doctor's side. She couldn't help but imagine him as the Phantom and her as Christine. Although, she'd go with him, and not Raoul. She closed her eyes as the Phantom joined in the singing as the song neared the climax.

_Past the Point of No Return, the final Threshold!_

_The bridge is crossed! _

_So stand and watch is burn,_

_We've passed the Point of No Return!_

The Doctor finally just wrapped both arms around his companion and pulled her close. This gesture had told Peri all that she needed to know. She placed her own arms around the Doctor's neck as the Phantom sang his last bit and ended the song.

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime._

_Lead me, save me from my solitude._

_Say you want me with you here, beside you,_

_Anywhere you go, let me go to!_

_Christine, that's all I ask of-_

"What happened to the song?" the Doctor asked.

"It ended." Peri replied.

"But-"

"Christine took his mask off." Peri explained. "The Phantom wore a half-mask to hide his distorted face."

"Ah. I see now." the Time Lord said.

"You need to see the show to really understand it." the human stated.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

The Doctor suddenly tickled Peri's side teasingly. The human girl squealed in response.

"What was that for?" she asked indignantly.

"What was what for?" the Doctor asked, his face the picture of innocence.

"You tickled me!" Peri replied, poking his lean stomach.

"You deserved it!" the Time Lord said.

"I did not!"

"Did so!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Not!"

"To!"

"No-whoa!"

Peri's response was cut short as the Doctor pushed her flat on her back on the bed. She tried to push him off of her, but he stayed firm like a rock.

"Get off!" Peri commanded.

"No. I don't think I will." the Doctor replied.

"Arrogant Time Lord." Peri smiled.

"You know it." the Doctor replied, a smug smile spreading over his handsome face.

Needless to say more, they lost their innocence that night.

_A/N: How was it? Good? Bad? Awesome? Review or the Daleks will exterminate you!:)_


End file.
